Dreams and Life
by bridgie797
Summary: Ms. Stautwiler gives them an assignment, "Men you'll be proposing to your prospective partners.  Choose carefully."  Just how far will this project take Troy and Gabriella or will they even manage to stay civil long enough to start it?


_**Hello. Well, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who's been so kind in your reviews for my other stories posted here. I really appreciate it! **_

_**This is the latest story I've written. I think it's my favorite so far. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have! -Bridgie**_

Ms. Morgan smiled, "Gentlemen, this project begins with you, but that doesn't mean that you get to decide." The entire class of seniors looked up at her with expressions that proved they were not at all involved with what she was saying. "This is senior living and we're supposed to be examining life beyond high school. So, the biggest parts of that stage of life are relationships, work, and finances. We've covered each section over the first grading period. Now, we'll be combining our knowledge and seeing how well you can manipulate a project where these things don't happen separately."

Troy furrowed his brow. What was this woman going on about now? "So, what's the project Ms. Morgan? I'm lost."

Gabriella looked over at him just as everyone else in the class did. She was surprised that anyone had missed what the teacher was leading up to. For some strange reason she spoke up, "She's saying that we have to do a pairs project that is kind of like playing house. We have to take what we learned about the money managing and relationships and work and make a functional partnership."

Troy looked at the class valedictorian and nodded. In his head he wasn't paying attention to her words, he was considering how her long, dark hair was hanging down to her chest today and the way it made her look so much better than she normally did with it contorted out of her face. "Oh."

Ms. Morgan smiled and nodded, "Essentially Ms. Montez is right. Except this will have a more 'real life' type of feel, because men, you'll be choosing a partner, boy or girl, to propose to. Choose carefully. You'll need to choose someone who you will be able to get along with everyday for six weeks." She pulled out a box of plastic rings. "Men you have 24 hours to decide who you'll propose to. At any point, come get a ring for your proposal. But, remember, it will be your partner who decides whether or not to accept the proposition."

The guys' eyes exploded they erupted into a groaning, whining mass. Chad raised his hand, "Why do we have to propose? It's a new millennium, why can't the girls propose to us?"

Ms. Morgan smiled, "Because in real life, it's usually the guy who proposes a relationship. It's generally a man's job to instigate a partnership of any kind. So, get used to it. Use this as practice."

Chad whispered something to Troy that no one else heard. The two guys laughed and then Troy got up and walked to the box of rings. The room went silent. The girls were all primping and hoping to see blue eyes staring back at them. Troy smirked as he saw the one girl he'd been considering was looking down at her desk reading something in her lap instead of paying attention the way all the others were. Quietly he walked over to her desk and kneeled down in front of it. "Marry me?"

Gabriella's eyes reached a size she hadn't thought they could expand to as she very slowly looked up to meet the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. "Uh, what?"

Troy suddenly felt a little embarrassed. "Well, we have to be in a relationship for six weeks and I'm supposed to practice proposing, so…Marry me…for class?"

She felt a little light headed. "Oh, um…"

The girl behind her shoved her shoulder, "God come on, how retarded are you?"

Gabriella's eyes went to the floor. She was completely embarrassed.

Troy saw the humiliation spread across her face and suddenly realized he'd put her, the shiest girl he'd ever seen, in the spot light. "You don't have to…actually, why don't you think about it?"

Gabriella glanced back at him and simply nodded quietly.

He smiled gently at her and got up to head back to his seat. Before he made it there the bell rang. He stashed the plastic ring in his pocket as he rushed out of the room with Chad heading to his next class.

Gabriella on the other hand slowly packed her backpack as she waited for the room to clear out before she walked up to the teacher's desk. "Um, Ms. Morgan?"

Ms. Morgan smiled, "Yes, Gabriella?"

"I was wondering what you meant by having to get along with our partner everyday for six weeks?"

The young woman smiled softly. "Well in class you'll be sitting by them, cooking with them, doing mock money managing and career choices through an online program with them too. You'll be making a lot of choices together and seeing each other every day."

Gabriella nodded, "Okay, thank you." As she turned to leave she heard the teacher softly call her name.

"Gabriella, there's no need to take Troy's offer. I'm sure one of the smarter guys would be happy to have you as a partner for this."

Gabriella blushed fiercely. "Um, I'll keep that in mind. Thank you."

The end of the day came and Gabriella had been shoved into walls in the hall, submitted to harsh glares from girls in class, and generally made to feel like the outcast she'd spent four years hiding quietly in the back of class to avoid. She was currently clutching two notebooks to her chest with her book back slung over her shoulder as she attempted to maneuver down the hallway without coming into contact with anyone purposefully or otherwise.

Troy watched Gabriella walk deliberately down the hallway as she tried to make herself appear as small as possible. He smirked as he leaned back against his locker. Chad was rambling on about how unfair the project in senior living was going to be and how was he supposed to choose someone out of that group of girls to propose to. He was complaining that none of them were hot enough for him to consider, because he was going to be a pro basketball player and obviously he'd marry some rich, sexy supermodel.

Chad took a breath and actually looked at Troy, "What are you looking at, man?"

Troy looked over at him. "Oh, nothing. You ready for practice?"

Chad furrowed an eyebrow, but didn't question Troy further. He nodded, grabbed his gym bag, and as he turned to follow Troy to the locker room he glanced around looking for whoever had caught Troy's eye. He glanced at every girl around them. None of them came close to the kind of girl Troy usually went for. He shrugged it off and headed for practice.

Gabriella rubbed her shoulder as yet another cheerleader "accidentally" shoved her into a locker as she tried to get out of the building to her car. Once inside her refuge she sighed heavily and glanced toward the sky. "God, please don't let college be like high school. I don't think my shoulders can survive another four years."

Troy pushed hard through practice. "Come on guys! Let's go!" He dribbled the ball at the top of the key and kept glancing around to see what defense the other half of the team was setting up against his white shirted jersey team. One red jersey was guarding Zeke to the left and two were guarding Chad to his right that left Jameson open inside the lane. He made a bounce pass to Jameson who did an easy layup for two points. "Sweet!" He gave the tall guy a high five as he passed him on his way back down the court.

Gabriella walked into her house. "Hi mom! I'm home!" She tried to make it to the stairs before the Latina woman started in on her questions. Instead a spry older Latina woman darted out of the kitchen with an apron on and a smile. "Well hello, miha."

Gabriella bounded down the four steps she'd made it up. "Grammy!" The older woman smiled brightly and held her arms open for Gabriella as the teenager rushed toward her beloved grandmother. "Grammy when did you get here?"

Elsa Iglesias hugged her granddaughter tightly, "Just this morning. How was school?"

Gabriella stood back and rolled her eyes, "Doesn't matter. I've got straight A's on my last grade period! Did mama show you?"

Elsa smiled, "Si. How is school going otherwise? Do you have any boyfriends?"

Gabriella scoffed, "Who has time for that kind of thing? I'm trying to get into Stanford."

Elsa moved Gabriella's hair gently, "Don't forget to learn how to love on the way, miha. Contrary to popular belief, it's not something you just know how to do."

Gabriella sighed, "I know, Grammy. So what are you cooking?"

Elsa let her granddaughter's change of topic slide, "Nacho cheese."

Gabriella grinned as her eyes lit up, "Your recipe?"

The older woman nodded and smiled as her granddaughter rushed into the kitchen.

Troy slammed his pencil down on his book. Math was fine, but this English crap was for the birds. He hated lit class. Who cared what Shakespeare meant when he wrote any of what he wrote? Wasn't the point of literature to take whatever you saw out of it? Troy shrugged. He could calculate his field goal percentage in his head and did during every game, but ask him what Ophelia meant by anything she said and he was at a loss. He picked up his phone and absentmindedly thumbed to the messages screen. He saw Gabriella's name and remembered that she hadn't ever given him a response. He pressed send.

Gabriella jumped when her cell phone started shaking on her desk. She'd already gotten her call from her mom about being late tonight and the one from her cousin, a.k.a. her best friend about Christmas. That meant that she had no idea who would be calling her. "Hello?"

"Hey, Gabriella."

Gabriella froze. "Uh, yeah?"

Troy heard her voice and thought maybe she didn't know who it was, "This is Troy. I was just wondering if you had made up your mind about marrying me, you know, for class."

Gabriella tried to swallow, but her throat was dry. "Oh, um, yeah."

Troy looked at his confused expression in his mirror. "Yeah you'll marry me or yeah you've made up your mind?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes at herself. God, why couldn't she make a coherent sentence when she was talking to him now? She'd known him since kindergarten just like everyone else in school had. "No, um, I mean—I don't mean, no, I mean—God!" She paused, "why me, Troy? Don't you want Kindra or Sharpay? They're more your equal, aren't they?"

Troy smiled, "I don't want either of them and there's no way I last six weeks getting along with them." He smiled to himself. "I want kids and I want my kids to be smart. And, well, you're literally the smartest girl in our class, so…"

Gabriella smiled. "Okay."

"Okay, what?"

"Okay, I'll marry you…for class." Gabriella couldn't help the feeling of elation in her chest. Mentally she softly chastised herself for it, but it felt good to know that there was someone who liked that she was smart.

Troy smiled, "Good. Great actually." He stopped for an awkward moment, because he didn't know what to say now. "Hey, what do you know about Ophelia?"

Gabriella felt that good feeling crash. "Troy, I'm not going to do your homework for you. It's your responsibility."

He rolled his eyes, "You sound like my mom."

Gabriella frowned, "Look, maybe I was wrong, I don't think this is gonna work out."

Troy's face scrunched up. "Why, because I don't understand Shakespeare I'm suddenly not good enough for you?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. She'd been in this situation before. Some guy would be all nice or sweet to her just to get her to directly or indirectly do his studies for him. "Look, Troy, it's just that I have enough of my own homework to do. I don't have time to do yours and mine and still get the extra stuff done that I need to do."

Troy stopped, "What extra stuff?"

Gabriella sighed, "Troy…" She was getting aggravated now. He wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Seriously Gabriella, you make straight A's. What extra stuff are you doing?"

She rolled her eyes again. "It's just things that will look good on my college apps."

Troy laughed out loud. That was funny, "Gabriella you are the valedictorian with a 4.0, the co-captain of the decathlon team, President of the Chemistry Club and Spanish Club. What could you possibly need to make your college apps look better?"

"Habitat for Humanity, food service at homeless shelters, Humane Society volunteer, etc, etc. Look it doesn't matter what I do, the point is I don't have time to do my work and yours. Okay?"

Troy shook his head, "Who asked you to do my homework for me? I just don't understand lit because frankly Shakespeare's version of English needs to be translated into English for me to get it."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I'm not taking on any more students to tutor right now. I'm sorry. I'm booked."

Troy frowned, "So, you said yes before, but you're saying no now?"

She looked back down at her essay. "Troy it was nice of you to ask, but I think I'll take my chances."

"Alright. Good night."

"Night." Gabriella hung up the phone and went back to her studies.

Troy watched the counter stop. Then, he tossed his phone to his bed. He _was _frustrated. Now, he was irritated. He got up and went downstairs, grabbed his basketball and went out back to his half court.

What was it with Gabriella? In the 15 years he'd known her she'd been this sweet, sensitive egghead. Of course, that was about all she was. She never dated. She was polite friends with a few people, but not really trusting of anyone. He stopped 10 free throws later. She was scared he was using her! He smiled triumphantly as he squared his shoulders and took his last shot. He knew how he was going to get her to help him.

The next morning came too soon for Gabriella. She knew from experience that the girls in this school weren't quickly forgiving when it came to Troy Bolton's attention being lavished on someone other than a handful of stuck-up, arrogant, brainless elites. So, she was preparing herself for another day of quiet, subtle torture.

She put her hair in a ponytail that could easily be pulled down and fixed. She wore comfortable clothes that were tight enough that they could not easily be grabbed a hold of underneath baggier outer layers, and minimal makeup that she could fix between classes. She smiled as she checked herself in the mirror. She had done all she could do. The rest was dependent upon the lack of creativity the East High female student body routinely displayed.

Troy grabbed his cologne and dabbed it in his favorite places. He set the bottle down before checking his hair again. He had a shirt on that both brought out his blue eyes and comfortably displayed his well toned body. "She's gonna melt." He grinned, grabbed his backpack, and headed to school.

Once at school, the student body went about normal protocol. The ladies swooned at Troy as he confidently walked the hallways with his gorgeous smirk. The same girls kept performing mishaps around Gabriella. Things such as spilled coffee, stumbled steps, and badly timed backpack swings. Of course, none of it was on purpose and each one promptly and sweetly apologized to her.

She made it to her locker without acquiring a bruise yet. She took out her homework and replaced it with needed materials for her first three classes. She saw someone approaching her out of the corner of her eye. "Great. What now?"

Troy smirked, "Just wondering if you would help me at lunch with this lit stuff. I mean I understand you don't want to marry me, but I'd still appreciate any help you could give me."

She glanced up intending to go back to her class preparations, but the way he looked today defied her ability to look away. Then she caught a whiff of him and his cologne. She went weak kneed. She stumbled before she caught herself with a hand on the side of her locker. "Wow," she whispered.

Troy's smirk went up a notch. "Listen, I'm sorry if last night it seemed like I was expecting you to fix my grades. I wasn't. Really. It's just this Shakespeare stuff, it's difficult for me. If you need stats done, I'm solid, but Ophelia… Anyway, I know you're busy, I just was hoping you could spare a few minutes to set me straight on this stuff. I'm willing to pay whatever you charge to tutor me." He stopped as he realized she hadn't spoken because her eyes were glued to him. "You know, unless there's something else you want besides money."

Her eyes widened to saucers. "Uh—Um, no—I mean I'm sure you're—It's not that I wouldn't want your attention—I mean, I—"

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you at the bell for lunch?"

She smiled and tried desperately to think of any word she'd ever learned, because they had all escaped her but one, "Yeah." She smiled and sighed as he began to walk away. She watched his butt in those jeans as he did. "God, he's…"

Sharpay finished the sentence for her, "Hung, hot, and unavailable unless he wants something you don't want to give. So is it true that he proposed to you in class yesterday? You didn't even have the decency to tell me there was something going on there!"

Gabriella looked over at the Ice Queen. "Sharpay we only talk in play practice. Why would I tell you even if I was dating Bolton?"

"Look, I'd be remiss if I didn't hand out the warning I give all the girls. He's dangerous. He's like me only the male version."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Wouldn't that technically be your twin brother Ryan. You only male?"

"We're fraternal twins and you know damn well that—"

"Great. Thanks for the info, Sharpay. Gotta go." Gabriella turned around and walked off. "See you later."

In her first three classes of the day she just sat as quietly as possible and made sure to not provoke anyone. It wasn't that she couldn't hold her own in a fight. She could. She just didn't want to deal with these girls today. She'd seen hyenas that didn't make her cringe as much as the girls in this school did over Troy.

Her mind wandered to yesterday in class. She thought back about looking up and seeing his unbelievable blue eyes staring at her. He had been focused on her before, but always from afar. Yesterday he had been directly in front of her. She could have kissed him if she'd thought of it.

She let her mind consider for a minute what it would be like to be his partner in a project where he was right, they would be essentially married. In her mind it wasn't as bad as she'd assumed. But, since when was daydreaming ever as bad as reality, she reminded herself. If she was honest with herself she loved his attention. She wanted to luxuriate in it, but she knew it was extremely temporary. Troy never paid attention to a girl for more than a few days or, at most, a couple of weeks.

Troy sauntered through his morning as though he was on top of the world, invincible and unable to be conquered. He smiled seductively to nearly every girl. He flashed his baby blues in every which direction. He was loving life. He'd started his pursuit of Gabriella Montez less than 24 hours ago and he was already through the first obstacle.

As he strolled into the next class, Jason caught his arm. "Man, did you get laid this morning or something?"

Troy smirked, "No, not yet."

Jason laughed, "Who's the lucky girl?"

Troy shook his head, "It's not even like that, man. I've just found a challenge that I'm excited to try for." Troy turned and headed for the stairs to the roof. He stopped at Gabriella's locker and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "So, Ophelia?"

Gabriella shrugged out from underneath his arm. "You know, I need to get something to eat before I pass out. So, maybe another time." She ducked her head so that she didn't look into his eyes. She'd realized since this morning that every time he made her give in, she had been looking into his beautiful eyes. "Sorry." She turned to walk away, heading toward the cafeteria.

Troy caught her by the arm. "Hey, this morning you said—"

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry okay. I just need to get something to eat. I'm starving." She pulled her arm out of his grip and rounded her shoulders into a slump. She needed to get away from him. She started toward the cafeteria again.

Troy watched her go and shook his head. This wasn't fun anymore. She was more than a challenge; she was impossible. One minute she acted like she wanted him and the next she was pushing him away so thoroughly that he couldn't get through to her. He stood in the middle of the hallway watching her walk away. He ran a hand through his hair and rolled his eyes before letting out a heavy sigh. He'd thought he'd figured it out and was on his way to victory. Instead, he was once again rebuffed.

Gabriella walked slowly and quietly into the cafeteria. It was loud. She rolled her eyes and got a small tray of food before walking to the only empty table she could see.

Taylor walked up to her. "So, do you mind if I sit here? I need to talk to you about the decathlon team. I think we should rearrange the groups."

Gabriella gestured for Taylor to sit down.

Taylor nodded and set her tray in front of her. "So, I thought that we could achieve a better balance between the teams. For instance, obviously you'll captain one and I'll captain the other, but what about moving Jake to…"

Gabriella zoned out as Taylor rambled on about who should fill what position on the two decathlon teams. Instead, Gabriella found herself wondering what she would be doing right now if she had gone with Troy to study Shakespeare.

Taylor snapped her fingers in front of Gabriella's face. "Hello? Anyone home?"

Gabriella looked over at Taylor a little embarrassed. "I'm so sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night and I'm exhausted."

Taylor smiled, "Oh." She looked away then back at her books on the table.

Gabriella furrowed her brow, "What?"

"It's none of my business, Gabriella."

For some reason, Gabriella got very upset. "You're right, it's not!"

Taylor's voice had begun to rise as well, "Well, you act all sweet and innocent, but what were you doing last night that kept you up, huh?"

"EXCUSE ME?"

Taylor pursed her lips and glared hard at Gabriella. "WE ALL KNOW ABOUT TROY, GABRIELLA! YOU CAN STOP PLAYING GAMES ANYTIME!"

Gabriella's eyes flew open as far as they would go. "WHAT? HE PROPOSED TO ME IN CLASS FOR A PROJECT! THAT'S IT!"

"RIGHT…SURE! THAT'S WHAT EVERYONE BELIEVES!" Taylor's sarcastic tone of voice wasn't missed by anyone in the lunch room, or the hallway leading to it for that matter.

Gabriella, now standing in front of Taylor, stood with her mouth hanging open. She'd just realized what everyone thought of her and Troy. "We—there's nothing—oh, my God." She felt tears overwhelm her eyes as she turned and ran out of the cafeteria. As she rounded the doors of the cafeteria, she found herself slamming into the chest of a guy. His voice told her it was exactly the worst person for everyone to see her with right now.

"Gabriella, what's wrong? Hey?"

Gabriella literally pushed him away from her and ran off for the girl's room.

As Troy entered the lunchroom, the inhabitants of the room fell silent. He quickly spotted his friends and saw the looks on their faces. He knew instantly that the running, crying Gabriella had something to do with him.

Jack stood in the gym shooting hoops. He hadn't done this in quite some time, but this afternoon it had popped into his head and he was hooked on the idea. He took yet another shot and watched as the ball gracefully arched its way through the air and smoothly through the white net. "Yes! He's still got it, people!" Jack laughed softly to himself. His joy was shot lived though. He was immediately interrupted by the slamming of a gym door into a wall somewhere.

There were three entrances to the gym: the main stairs outside at the end of the court, the hallway from the school, and the moderately sized wrestling room and weight room to the opposite side of the hallway entrance.

Jack stood waiting to see who had come into the gym. He watched the doors from the hallway because it was still the middle of the day and therefore it was likely the intruder on his prep period/personal time was coming from inside the school. What to his wondering eyes should appear, but one teenage boy, his son. Jack raised his eyebrows, "What's up, kid?"

Troy fumed. He was here to blow off some steam. Every time he thought he knew where he and Gabriella stood she pushed him away. Every time he thought he knew what was going to happen with this stupid project someone said something that made it harder for him to get to her. Now, locked up in the girl's bathroom, he didn't think he was going to get to see her at all. He was on a dead line. He had 24 hours. That meant that by the end of class he needed a partner. For some insane reason, he'd decided and set his mind on her. Unbeknownst to him, he hadn't even considered anyone else in the class.

Troy looked at his father sternly, "They won't fricking shut up!"

Jack looked at Troy with one raised eyebrow and a half smirk, "Who won't shut up, Troy?"

"Everyone! Everyone keeps getting in the way! Every time I think I have her ready to agree to this stupid project someone says something that upsets her or embarrasses her and I'm back to square one with her!" Troy fumed with his arms gesturing wildly as he loudly expressed his outrage. "How am I supposed to get her to trust me, if everyone is constantly spreading rumor after rumor about us? I only had 24 hours to convince her in the first place and now my time is almost up! God, I wish people would just leave her alone!"

Jack chuckled to himself, "Having problems getting a girl to do what you want her to?"

Troy glared at his father.

Jack shook his head but continued to smile, "Have you bothered asking what she wants? Maybe she was hoping to work with someone else?"

Troy looked up, "Why would she want—"

"Believe it or not, Troy, some people don't like the spotlight exactly because no one will leave them alone."

Troy seemed to ponder on this for a while. He picked up the basketball his father had long forgotten about and starting shooting hoops. His dad would gather the ball and chest pass it to him for the next shot. Troy worked his way around the arch shooting three point shots.

As each ball flowed through its destination, he'd analyze another piece of his father's suggestion. She shut down when people gave her crap. She didn't seem to trust him to not use her for her brains. She seemed interested in him, but when anyone else got involved she changed her mind quickly. He thought about whom else was in the class. She wouldn't want to work with Chad, or Zeke, or Jason. Would she want to work with Neven? What about Derreck or Mikey? They were smart like her and if they asked her no one would think anything of it.

Troy heard the bell and looked up at his dad hoping the old man would let him stay and shoot hoops. Instead, he saw his dad point toward the hall in a "see ya" kind of way. Troy nodded and grabbed his backpack from the floor. He headed for the hall. He wanted to see if anyone had seen Gabriella since the lunchroom debacle anyway.

He headed toward Chad in the hallway at his locker, but Chad spoke first. "Dude, did you see the fight between McKessie and Montez?"

Troy shook his head. "I came in at the end of it. Have you seen Gabriella since then?"

Chad shook his head. "Rumor is she ran to the bathroom and won't come out."

Troy sighed, "Great."

Chad patted him on the shoulder. "Dude, no worries, it's not like any girl in her right mind is going to tell you no."

Troy just looked over at Chad.

Chad's eyebrows rose, "Seriously? She said no?"

Troy let his head drop back to the locker behind him. "I was supposed to meet up with her at lunch and I was going to try and talk her into it, but she backed out and then I was heading to meet up with you guys and she came running out of the damn lunchroom. What the hell did McKessie say to her anyways?"

"Don't really know. I only heard part of it, but it sounded like she was accusing Gabriella of being with you. Like that's a bad thing?" Chad said shaking his head.

Troy groaned, "Why can't people just leave her alone?"

Chad furrowed an eyebrow, "Dude, you asked her to marry you. You didn't ask her to be your partner, you asked her to marry you…for class. What did you think people were gonna say?"

Troy glared at him, "That's what we're supposed to do. That's part of the project remember?"

Chad smirked, "No, teach said we needed to propose, she didn't say we had to propose marriage, man. That came out of your head all by itself."

Troy just looked back at him, "What?"

Chad walked off to his next class leaving Troy confused standing by his locker.

Gabriella sat in the handicapped stall of the girls' bathroom. She'd long since run out of tears. Still, she sat here hoping to avoid the prying eyes of her classmates. She couldn't wait to get out of this town. She couldn't possibly express the intensity with which she sought to get into a great college anywhere but here.

She wiped the last of her tears from her face. She heard the bell ring. If she really wanted to get into Stanford, and the hell away from here, then she needed to get to class regardless of the social problems such a venture would create. Gabriella gathered her wits and put together a fragile hold on her emotions in order to focus on her work, the means to her end.

She stood up and grabbed her bag before checking her shirt and jeans. She unlocked the door and took a deep breath before stepping out of her safe haven. After a brief glance through the open area, she determined that there was no one else in the bathroom with her. She took another breath and started for the mirror to see if it looked like she'd been crying. Thankfully her face appeared rather normal. So, she started for the swinging door that would send her back into the rat race that was teenagers dashing for their respective classrooms.

No one seemed to notice her, so she simply weaved her way into the ebb and flow of hallway traffic. She grasped her bag a bit tighter and headed for the dreaded senior living class. Once there, she exited the hallway and attempted to quietly slide into the classroom. Unfortunately, a stealthy entrance was denied her when she tripped because her bag caught on a stray desk. She looked up from her place on the floor and found the entire class looking at her. No one moved to help her. Suddenly from behind she heard Troy's voice. "Hey. What happened here?" He said while giving her a sweet smile. He held out a hand. "Need some help up?"

She shook her head and moved to get up on her own. She shook her head at herself and grabbed her bag from the floor. She slung it over her shoulder and started toward her customary desk.

Troy stood watching her. He had made a decision. If she wouldn't partner with him, then he was going to do the project alone. If she was afraid he'd be using her for her brains, then he'd prove that he had some of his own. He walked over to the teacher. "Ms. Morgan, I was wondering if I could ask about that project."

She nodded gently.

"Well, in real life, some people stay single, right? I was wondering if I could try the project by myself."

She looked back at Troy, "Well, I'm sorry, Troy, but since part of the project is learning about handling relationships. You need a partner to do that."

Troy deflated a little, "But, wouldn't it be harder to go it alone? I mean there's more for me to do and less money?"

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, Troy, but you must find a partner."

Troy turned to head for his desk when a thought occurred to him. He turned back around, "But there are an odd number of students. So, one of us will have to go it alone."

Ms. Morgan furrowed her brow and suddenly remembered that one of their students had moved a few weeks ago. "Oh, I forgot." She sighed heavily, "Alright, Mr. Bolton, you are our one and only single man."

Troy smiled, "Thank you."

Troy sat down and looked over at Gabriella who was currently looking at him with a confused expression. He smiled at her and grabbed a couple of things out of his backpack before he turned back around to Chad. "Hey."

Chad looked at him, "Hey?" Chad's face showed the same confusion that Gabriella's had.

The bell rang and Ms. Morgan began class. "Alright, everyone settle down. Now, gentlemen, have you all proposed your partnerships?"

Three boys nodded, while the rest looked anywhere but at the teacher.

"Well, you have until the end of class to decide and propose the idea to your partner." She smiled and continued on, "for class today we'll be preparing for our projects. You'll be choosing a career for yourself as well as signing into the online program we'll be using to do the project. So, the laptops have been setup and are already on the website."

Troy got up and headed over to pick up a laptop. So did the other three pairs that had been agreed upon. While those seven got settled and started creating their log-in information and answering various questions, the rest of the class looked at each other awkwardly and waited. Finally Chad got up and walked over to Michelle, "So, I thought maybe we could—"

"Yes! Definitely!" She giggled and clapped.

Chad's eyebrows rose. "Okay."

She turned to the other girls, "See you later losers." She wrapped her arm around Chad's and proceeded to drag him over to the computers.

Troy watched the fiasco and tried not to get caught laughing at his friend. Then his eyes flickered to Gabriella who was sitting slumped down in her chair. She was reading a book in her lap again. She briefly looked up and caught him watching her before looking back down at her book.

Slowly, the rest of the class began to pair off and still Gabriella sat quietly reading, trying desperately not to cry. She'd turned Troy down thinking that Ms. Morgan was right that one of the smart boys would ask her. Instead, all the boys seemed to be treating her like she had the plague, or worse that if they asked her they'd piss off Troy and no one seemed to want to chance that.

Finally there were two boys and two girls left. Troy glanced back up at Gabriella. He'd been keeping an eye on the things. He was curious who she would agree to "marry," but none of the other guys seemed to want to approach her.

Just as Jake was about to ask Gabriella, Troy cleared his throat getting her attention. "Gabs, one last chance. Marry me?"

Jake's eyes got huge and everyone turned to see what would happen.

Ms. Morgan looked up thinking she'd intervene if Gabriella looked upset. Instead, she stayed quiet as Gabriella looked up and softly nodded. Maybe this would turn out okay after all. She'd have to keep an eye on Troy though. If he didn't carry his own weight in this project she'd want to beat the day lights out of him.

Gabriella got up and held out her hand that Troy was waiting to slide the ring on. She looked around nervously as he did. There were a lot of eyes on them. What was worse were the glares from the girls that had thought he wasn't an option anymore. She knew those glares would only get worse throughout the day.

Troy smiled at her. He slid his fingers through hers and led her over to the laptop he'd been working on. He pulled out a chair for her and let her sit down before helping her scoot it in toward the table. He heard her softly murmur a thank you before he sat down himself. He looked at the screen and realized that he was going to have to tell her the username and his password. It wouldn't have been a big deal, except he'd used his usual password that was the same for almost all of his online stuff. So, either he had to change the password, change all his other passwords, or trust her with a major part of his life. Troy glanced at her and decided that maybe that's exactly what she needed.

She looked over at him. "What's wrong?"

He glanced up, "Oh, sorry. I was just making a decision. I had already started filling things out on here and I was thinking that I might want to change them, but I think I'm just going to trust you to keep a few things to yourself…if you don't mind. I mean—"

Gabriella smiled, "Why would I need to keep this to myself? It's just a project for class, right?"

Troy frowned, "Well, yeah, but I used my 'usual' password. So, I guess I'm trusting you not to try and get into my email or whatever."

She looked at him even more confused, "Okay?"

Troy sighed, "Whatever, look, so far all I've done is create username and password and started answering questions pertaining to my career." He looked down and answered one. The screen changed and popped up a new window that said, "Your career: sportscaster." Troy smiled, "Wow! That's actually pretty cool."

Gabriella smiled, "So, is it my turn now?"

Troy looked at her, "I don't know. Let's see." He clicked the okay button and then went back to the main screen. The next question was, "Do you have a spouse?"

Troy clicked 'yes,' then pushed the laptop closer to Gabriella. "Looks like it is your turn, honey."

Gabriella felt a smile force its way on her face, but she rolled her eyes at him all the same. "So, here's the who-I-am part." She filled that section out quickly. "Now, it's—wait, why does it want to know what my hobbies are?"

Troy smiled, "You're even suspicious of a computer program?"

Gabriella sighed, "I'm just—"

Troy chuckled, "It's trying to determine your career, Gabs. That's all, I promise. I won't let the scary computer hurt you."

Gabriella glared at him, "Don't start our first fight, Bolton."

Troy raised his eyebrows, "Baby, we've already had our first fight. And, what part of me protecting you or helping you is cause for a fight?"

Gabriella looked at him, "You're kidding me, right? Mocking me and making fun of me is plenty of reason for a fight. Why is it that you popular jocks always think that the people smarter than you don't get the joke? I mean seriously, when will jocks figure out that the stupid jokes aren't very funny?"

Troy rolled his eyes, "First of all, my darling wife, I am not stupid. I may be a jock, but I'm not dumb."

Gabriella laughed, "One word, Ophelia."

Troy shook his head with a cocky smirk on his face. "That's a name, a person, not a word, beautiful."

Gabriella glared at him again, "Arg! Stop with the names. I'm not really marrying you, you know that right?"

Troy nodded, but then quietly added, "But with all this sexual tension between us, maybe we have another reason to be together."

Gabriella glared, "Don't even try it, mister. I will kick your ass."

Troy smiled, "Answer your questions, dear. Maybe you'll get Sensei." He laughed lightly and watched as she filled things out.

Gabriella started answering questions, but under her breath said, "More likely a screen that says, 'how'd you two possible marry?'"

"So you'll answer he was my last chance at a happy life?"

She rolled her eyes and kept working on the program. Finally it popped up a window for her as well. "Your career: Professor of Sociology."

Troy read the program's response. "What is Sociology?"

Gabriella laughed, "Ever heard of Dr. Martin Luther King Jr.?"

Troy nodded.

"His doctorate is in Sociology. It's the study of groups and the ways in which individual's behave and communicate in groups."

Troy just looked at her.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I'll put it in terms you can understand. When you're playing basketball, do you play the same way when you're playing one-on-one as you would when you play as a team?"

Troy shook his head, "No."

Gabriella nodded, "Do you see the difference?"

Troy nodded, "Yes, Troy understands," he said in very slow speech.

Gabriella sighed, "Do NOT make fun of—"

Troy groaned, "I wasn't making fun of anyone, Gabs! I was making the point that you treat me like I'm a moron and we've already had this fight today! Can we please move on to a fight about something else?"

Ms. Morgan standing a few steps away, strategically working on a poster board in class, laughed lightly at how much Troy and Gabriella sounded like a couple who'd been married for years.

Gabriella groaned, "I do not treat you like—" Gabriella went quiet when she saw Troy's facial expression. "Uh, I'm sorry."

Troy growled, actually growled, "God! What is it with you? One minute you berate me non-stop, the next you cower back like I'm gonna hit you or something! I'm not that bad, Gabriella!"

Two of the girls on the other side of the tables starting laughing. Gabriella looked up to see that the whole class was watching them again. Her eyes filled with humiliation followed by unshed tears.

Troy rolled his eyes and sighed as he saw her looking around them. She really wasn't used to the attention that he lived in day in and day out. Maybe he'd been crazy to get dead set on having her as his "wife." She infuriated him nearly every second until the attention got to her again and she looked so scared and then he wanted to sweep her up into his arms just to make her feel safe. It was odd. He rarely ever cared, but there was just something about the vulnerability in her eyes that pulled at his heart.

Gabriella stood up and bolted out of the room. Just as she took off, she felt Troy's hand graze her arm as he reached to stop her, but missed. She was in the hallway almost to the girls' room when she felt strong hands grasp her arms. Only after he had her stopped and backed up against a wall did she register that it was Troy who'd come after her. Only then did she hear his voice that she now realized had been calling to her since she'd panicked.

"Gabs! Stop! Talk to me. Come on, Gabriella. You're scaring me. Talk to me, please?" Troy's eyes searched her chocolate orbs for some semblance of rationality. It was like for a few minutes she hadn't even been herself. "Gabriella, come one, please, I'm begging you. Please just talk to me."

Gabriella shook her head a bit and finally met his eye intentionally. "I'm sorry. I—I—"

He let out a huge breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Oh my God. Do not to that to me again. I thought—" he saw her slump and looked down at the floor embarrassed yet again. "It doesn't matter what I thought. Are you okay?"

She folded her arms in to cross herself. Slowly she shook her head no.

Troy furrowed his brow, "Why? Gabriella, what's wrong?"

She felt the tears crest her eyelashes. "You don't understand. The girls here adore you. All the attention that you get is good attention. Everyone likes you. Everyone pats you on the back. Everyone thinks you're God's gift to East High." She looked back up into his eyes, "When I get attention its negative, Troy. Do you understand how many people shoved me 'by accident,' or berated me, or whispered just loud enough for me to hear that I was a secret slut or something because yesterday you proposed to me? Do you realize that I spent the entire rest of the day being attacked verbally and physically because you put me in the spotlight? Do you even comprehend how much it hurts to be hated by everyone? My only semi-friend basically called me a slut because you decided to pay attention to me!" The tears were flowing freely now. "I don't get pats on the back when people pay attention to me, Troy! I get shoved into lockers and belittled and called names just so you can get what you want! Are you happy? Is this what you envisioned? Does it thrill you to know you can ruin my life just by being my partner for a stupid class project? Do you know how many bruises I'm going to have before I leave here today? They'll hate me, Troy! They already hate me! Why couldn't you just leave me alone?" She finally broke down and curled into a ball leaning her back against the wall with her knees pulled up to her chest.

Just as she landed, the bell rang and the hallways flooded with students, until they saw Troy Bolton standing in front of a weeping Gabriella. Troy looked around him completely lost as to what he should do or say to her. Gently he bent down and grasped her arm, "Gabs, come on, we need to get you back to class to get your stuff."

Gabriella looked up at him briefly before standing up.

Troy wrapped an arm around her and curled her into him as much as possible. Once inside the now empty classroom, he closed the door and then he enclosed her into his arms. "I'm sorry. I knew that I put you in the spot light, and I knew you didn't like the spot light. I just had no idea how different the spot light is for us. I knew the girls would give you shit, but I thought you could handle it and I never thought that you would actually be hurt because of me." He gently combed his fingers through her hair. "Gabs, I'm so sorry. Really. I wouldn't have started all of this if I'd realized you were going to be tortured."

She cried into his chest. She was sobbing now. She couldn't decide if it was better or not that he cared that she was damned because of him. She curled into him. For a few brief moments she felt safe. She gathered herself. She managed to stop crying, but still she stayed curled up in his arms. She just couldn't bring herself to pull away yet.

Troy felt awful. This morning he'd thought she was just playing hard to get. Now, he was beginning to get that she might want this, but she had other things to hold her back. He sighed, "What can I do, Gabs? How do I make this better?"

She shook her head against him, "You don't. I just have to deal with it."

Troy shook his head, "No. My wife will not be tortured by the entire student population because of me."

She smiled, but stayed where he wouldn't see it. "It's not something you can fix, Troy."

Troy shook his head, "Watch me." He pushed her back so that he could see her face. "Get your things. I'm walking you to your next class and I'll meet you after. I don't care if I'm late to every class for six weeks. I'm not gonna let you be a mess because of me."

Gabriella looked into his eyes. She was waiting for him to start laughing or pull out a punch line. "Troy?"

He looked her in the eyes. "I brought the attention on you, right?"

She nodded.

"Then I'm going to do something about it until everybody figures out that I'm serious that you shouldn't be touched."

Gabriella sighed and gave him the slightest smile. "That's very sweet of you, but you can't protect me 24/7, Troy."

He smirked, "Ah, I love a challenge."

She smiled bigger, "You're insane."

His smile turned genuine. "You have no idea." He headed over to his seat to get his bag. She did the same. He blushed a little as he said, "I like that by the way."

She furrowed her brow, "What?"

"Your laugh," he said as he met her back at the door. He took her hand and laced his fingers through hers again before they headed out into the now deserted hallway.

As Troy walked into the room where they all met up during free period, he had Gabriella under one arm and their bags over his other shoulder. It was considerably different than yesterday. He smiled as they strolled through everyone to his normal table. He looked at his friends. No one said anything and quickly Troy realized something was up that he wasn't aware of.

Gabriella felt her chest tighten. There was a rumor she didn't know about yet. She was sure of it because of how everyone was being so quiet. "What?"

Troy glanced down at her, then back at Chad. "Dude, what's going on?"

Martha spoke first, "Is it true?"

Troy and Gabriella both looked at her then at each other. Obviously they had no idea what she was asking.

Martha looked over at Sharpay who finally clarified. "Is she pregnant, Troy?"

Both Troy and Gabriella's jaws dropped wide open. Troy was the first to recover, "WHAT?"

Sharpay just rolled her eyes, "Rumor is that she was telling you in the hallway at the end of last period. So, is it true?"

Gabriella unfroze and started to pull away from him.

As soon as Troy felt her starting to pull away, he turned, "No, don't. It's just a rumor, Gabriella. It will pass. Just relax."

Gabriella just looked at him shaking her head as she did. "Troy, this is what I was trying to tell you." She started to bolt, but Troy got a hold of her hand this time.

"No. Just stay here, alright?" He pulled her back to his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist so that they were both facing the table. He looked at everyone, "Gabriella is not pregnant. Are you?"

She shook her head, "I've never even…"

Troy chuckled behind her. "See?"

Chad let out the loudest breath ever, "Oh my God, dude! You don't know how freaked out I was! I mean with Sectionals coming up and Regionals the week after! There's no way we'd beat the Knights without our Captain!" He smiled and walked over to them and patted Troy on the back. "Damn, dude, don't do that to us again!"

Troy raised an eyebrow. "It's just a rumor, man. No big deal."

Sharpay looked at him, "Not for you, but she's going to need a knight in shining armor permanently. Do you know how many girls want her dead right now? It doesn't even matter if the rumor's true or not."

Gabriella tried to shrink down.

Troy let her go a bit, but kept an arm around her. "I'm walking her to classes. You guys know what it's like. People will get over it. They'll be talking about something else in the morning."

Gabriella shook her head at him and sighed, but said nothing.

Sharpay nodded toward Gabriella. "She's smarter than you, Troy. You should listen to her."

Martha spoke up again, "Well, Gabi and I have fifth together. So, I'd love to walk with you if you want, Gabi."

Gabriella looked at Troy briefly, then smiled and nodded, "That would be nice. Thank you."

Sharpay smiled, "Well, Zeke and I have Robertson's class around the corner from Martha and Gabi. So, maybe we can walk you to Tenson's class after fifth." Zeke nodded behind Sharpay.

Chad laughed and looked at Troy, "And you and me got lit with her at the end of the day. We could swing past Tenson's room and be with her the rest of the day." He patted Gabriella on the shoulder. "See, you're covered. Cool people guarding you constantly."

Gabriella looked around shocked. "Thank you, I think?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes. Chad laughed. Martha nodded. Zeke nodded to Troy, and Troy squeezed her shoulder gently. "See, I told you it would be okay."

"No you didn't."

Troy looked at her, "Yes, I did."

Gabriella smirked, "No, you said and I quote—"

Chad and Sharpay and most of the rest of the table all groaned loudly.

Troy and Gabriella looked around them. "Uh, sorry?"

Zeke laughed, "You two need to find some time alone tonight before we all kill you!"

Chad glared at Troy, "Yeah, man, don't you think we hear enough of this during class? What is it with you two?"

Troy blushed and hoped beyond reason that Gabriella would be clueless as to what Zeke was insinuating. Unfortunately, one glance at Gabriella's bright red cheeks negated that hope quickly.

They all went on with other conversation. Eventually Troy and Gabriella sat down next to one another. Martha started a conversation between her and Sharpay and Gabriella. Troy, Zeke, Chad, and Jason were talking basketball. No one noticed Troy's fingers gently rubbing Gabriella's hand beneath the table.

Finally, Martha drug Gabriella off to fifth.

Martha huddled closer to her, "So, seriously, what's going on with you and Troy?"

Gabriella looked at her as if she were a crazy person. "Nothing. We're doing a class project. Why is that so hard to get?"

Martha raised her eyebrows and turned one corner of her mouth down as though she were restraining a smile that threatened to force its way upon her face. "Ok. No, that's cool. It just seems…" She looked around like she couldn't find the right word. "It just seems like he's so into you. I mean come on; he had his arms around you and was all defensive over the rumor. You can't tell me you don't see it."

Gabriella shrugged, "Look, to be completely honest, Martha, I'd rather not think about it. I'm so close to my dreams, getting caught up in hoping that Troy _might_ decide to be serious about me could end the chance I have."

Martha nodded, "Fair enough. I can accept that. Why mess with a good thing, especially when you're close to your dream. So, what is this dream?"

Gabriella blushed, "You'll think I'm a dork."

Martha furrowed her brow, "Why?"

Gabriella let out a breath and decided to take a chance, "I'm trying to get into Stanford."

Martha smiled, "That's your dream? I thought you were going to say that you were going to try to be a pop star or something insane. Stanford seems like a great dream for you and I totally get why you wouldn't want a guy to draw you away now. I mean we have like a semester and a half left of high school."

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, we do." She smiled a little, "Thanks, Martha."

As they turned into the classroom, Martha smiled and looked at Gabriella confused, "For what?"

Gabriella smiled a little easier, "For not being all, 'that's stupid' or competitive about it."

Martha chuckled, "No problem." They each went to their seat as the bell rang.

Martha hung back with Gabriella until Zeke and Sharpay showed up. Sharpay flipped her hair, "Come on, chica. Nobody's getting any younger here."

Gabriella raised an eyebrow, "Okay?"

Zeke smiled, "So, how's your day been so far? Anybody else bothered you?"

Just as Zeke finished his question a girl in a cheerleading uniform swung her backpack and slammed it into Gabriella. She giggled and looked at Gabriella, "Oops. So sorry." Her tone made it obvious that she was less than apologetic.

Sharpay spun on her 3 inch heeled boots, "Apologize for real." She glared down at the freshman cheerleader, "NOW!"

The girl coward, "Um, uh—"

Sharpay stepped closer with her "bitch" look on her face, "You don't want me to tell you again, freshman."

The girl looked at Gabriella, "Sorry," she said much more softly this time.

Gabriella's eyes flicked back and forth between Sharpay and the girl. When she decided that Sharpay wasn't going to say anything else, Gabriella nodded to the girl, "Come on, Shar."

Sharpay narrowed her glare at the girl, then smirked, "You get off easy this time, girl." She spun on her heel again and took off for Tenson's class. Zeke and Gabriella followed in her wake.

After that episode in the hallway with the freshman cheerleader the student population seemed to take the opposite approach to Gabriella. Everyone seemed to be giving her a wide birth and avoiding her gaze. Gabriella smiled at Sharpay when Troy and Chad walked up, "Thanks, Sharpay."

Sharpay smirked, "Sure." She smiled a quick, cocky smile and drug Zeke away from them.

Troy gave her a half smile, "I hear you have Sharpay terrorizing the freshman."

She rolled her eyes, "I swear I did not make it happen. She just spun on her heel without warning."

Chad laughed, "That's Shar."

Troy nodded, "Yeah, if I'd thought of it sooner, I would have just had her walk in with you this morning."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes and gave Troy a quizzical look, "You do know you don't control my entire life, right? I mean I appreciate the protection and all, but you don't actually get to decide where I go and who with, right?"

Troy smiled a little embarrassed, "Uh, yeah, obviously."

Chad laughed. He knew full well that the thought hadn't even occurred to his life-long best friend. The guy was so used to everyone wanting his approval that he had to think about someone not wanting him to be that involved with their choices.

Troy shot Chad a look that said, 'Shut up!'

Chad just smiled back at him and shook his head.

Troy tried to wrap an arm around Gabriella, but she blocked him. So, he moved the hand to the back of his neck smoothly. "Well, we should get to lit."

Gabriella took the first step and the guys fell in behind her. Troy glared at Chad. He forcefully whispered, "Dude, stop it. I just got her to chill out."

Chad raised an eyebrow and looked at Troy with his 'You've got to be kidding me' look.

Troy widened his eyes, "Just be cool."

Chad laughed, "Yeah, cool. Like you right now, right?" He sped up and caught up with Gabriella, "So, Gabs, how's your afternoon been?"

Gabriella nodded, "Fine, actually."

Chad laughed, "See its awesome being popular, isn't it? You were all, 'oh I don't want to be in the spotlight'. But, its good, isn't it?"

She looked at him as though he was a moron, "I will admit there's perks, but I'd still prefer to just sit in the back and not be seen for the remaining semester and a half."

Chad rolled his eyes as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Ah, no way we let that happen." He laughed as they strolled into lit class. He turned around to walk backwards, "Right, Troy?"

Troy just glared at him.

Class started and Troy sat in his seat in the back of the room, while Gabriella sat up front. Chad sat next to Troy trying not to give him crap about staring at the back of Gabi's head. He'd snicker now and then. Troy would shoot him a crappy look and Chad would smirk back to him.

The teacher continued her lecture, "So, what is it that Ophelia's saying here?" She looked around the room. She saw Troy paying more attention to Gabriella's hair than to her. "Troy? Any thoughts?"

Chad laughed, "Yeah, but they're not PG rated enough for the classroom." The whole class laughed.

Troy glared at him. "I don't know what Ophelia's saying." He turned back around to face the teacher, "She's weird through the whole thing."

Ms. Stautwiler smiled, "She's insane, Troy."

"Yeah, like I said weird." He heard Gabriella sigh and looked over just in time to see her shake her head as though in disappointment. He rolled his eyes. Inside his head he thought to himself, _God, why can't I have something awesome to say! That was my chance, damn it!_

Ms. Stautwiler went on with her comments about Ophelia. Troy couldn't care less. He was busy trying to figure out how to get Gabriella's approval without being just another nerd.

After class, Gabriella grabbed her books and headed for the door. Troy caught up to her, "Hey."

She looked up at him, "Hey."

He just looked at her, "Uh, should I walk you out to your car or something?"

She folded her arms over her chest, "No, I'm good. I think Sharpay scared everyone enough for now."

He nodded, "Yeah, sure. Okay." He was trying to think of something else to say when she turned around and walked away. He let out a heavy breath as Chad walked up to him.

"Dude, you're gonna have to be smoother than that to get her."

Troy shot him a look. Then, he glanced back at her retreating figure. "Damn, why won't she just—"

Chad laughed, "She's way smarter than you are, dude. Plus, smart is what she likes, so just let it go."

Troy shook his head, "I gotta get my bag. Meet you in the gym?"

Chad nodded, "Sure, dude. I'm out."

Troy walked toward her. He had to find something for them to talk about. "Hey, Gabriella."

"Hey, Troy." She picked up her backpack. She didn't look up at him. She just kept packing her things.

"So, I was wondering if you…would want to…"

Gabriella stopped and looked at him. "Would I what, Troy? Help you with Hamlet?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

She shook her head and looked down. "Look, Troy, I was serious when I said I don't have time to—"

Troy leaned forward and kissed her. As his lips were pressing against hers something in his head was screaming, "OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" As he leaned back, he braced himself for a smack. Slowly he opened his eyes to see her looking at him like she was upset.

"Don't ever do that again." She closed her locker. "We aren't dating, Troy. We're only fake married and it's not something that's so real that we need to do any kind of kissing. I have a dream to get into Stanford and I'm not going to jeopardize that now. So if you need some attention, I suggest hooking up with a cheerleader." She turned and walked away.

A couple of weeks later they were sitting at lunch. Troy had kept his distance since his failed kiss, but one of the other guys on the basketball team had started talking about how hot she was and if Troy wasn't going to tap that, he wanted a shot. So, Troy was back to "guarding" her.

They were talking and texting all the time now. The first week of the project they'd learned quickly that there were some things that she should do and some things that they needed each other's opinion about before they clicked their choice. For instance, finances were something that Gabriella should handle, but that meant that before Troy clicked okay to the "grocery bill," he needed to check with her about how much was in their "account." So, he had taken to texting her several times a day and she had taken to calling him every night when he was doing their "homework" for the online part and just talking to him while he was doing it.

It was during one of their conversations that he'd told her about what his teammate had said in the locker room. He'd told her it would probably go away if people just thought they were together. She'd agreed, but said there was no reason for him to kiss her or anything.

So, each morning she'd meet with their friends around his locker and he'd hold her hand or wrap an arm around her.

Three weeks later, they were hanging with the group on a Friday night. They'd agreed on a movie and had gone and taken over a whole row at the movie theater. It had not been the quietest viewing of the movie that weekend. A lot of people were annoyed, but they'd had a blast, including Gabriella who sat hand-in-hand with Troy. Afterwards the guys had decided they should go to the park. The girls wanted to swing in the dark and the guys were mostly all thinking they'd like to get their girl away from the group in the dark.

Once at the park the girls had bolted for the swings. Even Gabriella was laughing and swinging around like crazy. Ryan pulled out a camera from his car and took some pictures. Kelsi suggested that they all pose for a group shot, so Ryan set it up. Gabriella and Troy were at one end. He had his arms wrapped around her waist. His chin was leaning on her shoulder as he smiled brightly at the camera with his girl. Gabriella was smiling brightly too.

Troy didn't try to maneuver Gabriella. He just waited for the rest of the guys to pull their girl away. Finally it was just him and Gabriella at the swings. He held her hand between their swings. They joked around while they talked. Eventually he found an excuse to get her to sit on his lap in the swing. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they kept joking.

He told her to turn around because he wanted to try to swing with her on his lap, but he needed her to hold on to him, because he needed both hands. To his surprise, she did. So, he'd tried swinging. He couldn't get them very high, but the moment had been full of laughs and her wrapped around him closely. When he'd stopped she'd leaned up and just looked into his eyes for a moment. He'd thought they were going to kiss, but Chad had chosen that minute to return to tell them his date had bailed on him and he was bored. Troy couldn't remember another moment when he'd been as annoyed with his best friend as he watched Gabriella climb off of his lap into her own swing again.

A few days later, Troy lay in his bed miserable and achy. "Alright, sweetheart, your temperature is still high. I'm going to get you some Tylenol and a big bottle of water. I'll leave the chicken soup in the refrigerator for you to heat up for lunch."

Troy nodded, "Thanks ma." He curled a little tighter under his comforter into his warm spot on the bed. His pillows and mattress had never felt so comfortable in his life. He let his eyes drift closed and he tried not to let the breath flowing into his mouth dry out his throat too much before he swallowed again. He didn't even have the energy to groan.

Gabriella grabbed her backpack and headed for the door. She was a little behind schedule, but not so late that she'd miss the first bell. As she drove past Troy's house she noticed that his old truck was still parked out by the street. After her brief stop at the stop sign, she carried on to school.

Once parked in the student lot, Gabriella half ran, half walked into the building hoping to make it with enough time to get to her locker before the first bell. On her way she saw Mr. Bolton in the hall. "Oh, hello. So, did Troy ride with you today? I saw his truck on my way here."

Jack smiled easily at the young girl. He was very accustomed to the girls asking him questions about his son. He seemed to be many of the girls' favorite topic of conversation. "Oh, no. He's home sick today."

Gabriella nodded, "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Is he okay?"

Jack smiled compassionately, "He'll be fine. It's just a cold." Then a thought struck him, "You know he's been struggling with this Hamlet assignment anyway. I'm a little concerned he might fall further behind though. Do you think you would be willing to tutor him on Hamlet when he's feeling a bit better? I would be willing to pay you whatever your going rate is. I hear you're the best we have around here."

Gabriella blushed, "That's very flattering Mr. Bolton, but I'm all booked right now. I've got a different student each evening of the week."

Jack frowned, "Well if you lose someone, or reconsider, you know where to find me. I'd really appreciate the help. I guess I wouldn't be a good dad if I weren't concerned about his grades." He smiled congenially at the end.

Gabriella nodded and tried to smile gently. "I'll keep that in mind, sir."

Jack nodded and headed toward his classroom for homeroom.

Gabriella headed for her homeroom with Mrs. Darbus.

Gabriella's eyes kept drifting back to the empty seat in the front of the classroom. She wondered exactly how sick he really was. When she'd seen him last night he was sluggish and achy, but not all that bad. He'd said he probably just worked too hard in practice and was beat.

She ran her fingers over the skin of her cheek again. She'd told him countless times that they were only friends so there was no kissing involved in their marriage…for class. But, she could still feel the small peck he'd left on her cheek last night before he'd left. She smiled to herself.

She pulled out her phone and went to the message screen. "Hey, u ok?"

His response made her frown. "No…really sick"

She glanced up to check where Mrs. Darbus was before responding, "Is yr mom taking care of u 2day?"

This time the response came a little slower. In fact, she wondered if he had fallen back asleep or something. Finally, she got this: "No."

Gabriella frowned again, but decided not to push him anymore. He was obviously pretty sick.

She went on with her next class, but couldn't shake the thought of him alone and miserable. So, she decided to do something she never would have considered before becoming friends with him. Instead of going to third period, she snuck out of the school and drove to his home, effectively skipping class.

Once there, she pulled her copy of Hamlet out of the side pocket of her backpack and headed inside. She used the secret hide-a-key that he'd planted for her weeks ago. He was sleeping so soundly that he didn't even wake up. She walked into his room and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

He jumped at the feel of someone touching him. He was supposed to be home alone. "What the—" When he saw that it was Gabriella, he looked at her very confused. Had he really slept all day? "What time is it? Is school out already?"

Gabriella smiled and giggled, "No, I just came to check on you."

Troy furrowed his brow and glanced at his clock. Then it dawned on him, "You skipped school…for me?"

Gabriella blushed and looked down at her copy of Hamlet, "I didn't want you to fall further behind."

Troy's expression showed that he clearly didn't believe her. "Um-hum, sure." He wanted to be excited that she'd done something she normally wouldn't for him, but he was losing energy rapidly. He'd expended a lot when he'd woken up in a start. So, he lay back down and sighed heavily. "I'm sorry. I'm just really tired. I really am glad to see you."

Gabriella smiled, "Have you eaten anything?"

He shook his head. "Mom left me some chicken soup in the fridge, but I haven't had the energy to go down and get it."

She nodded, "You rest. I'll be right back."

Gabriella entered the room again with a tray in hand. She was met with a smile. "Hey, I thought we'd get some food into you."

Troy lifted himself into a semi sitting position. "Thank you."

Gabriella nodded, "How are you feeling?"

Troy shook his head, "Crappy."

She felt his forehead, "You don't have a fever right now, but I'd bet you had one a little while ago."

He nodded and started eating his soup.

She sat down next to his bed and pulled out her book. "So, I thought I could read some of Hamlet to you so that you don't fall behind."

He glanced up, but just went back to eating his soup.

So, she started, "Laer.

My necessaries are embark'd: farewell:

And, sister, as the winds give benefit

And convoy is assistant, do not sleep,

But let me hear from you.

Oph.

Do you doubt that?

Laer.

For Hamlet, and the trifling of his favour,

Hold it a fashion, and a toy in blood:

A violet in the youth of primy nature,

Forward, not permanent, sweet, not lasting;

The perfume and suppliance of a minute;

No more."

Troy listened as he ate. When he was done, he set the tray by the bed and settled back down into his warm spot. Hearing her voice was enough to ease him to a comfortable sleep. Nonetheless, he couldn't believe how the same words he'd read to himself that made no sense at all, made so much more sense when she spoke them. Still, he was way too exhausted to pay attention right now. So, he let his eyes drift closed as he watched the story unfold behind his eyelids.

Gabriella had been sitting in the same position for a while now just reading to him. She needed to stretch. She looked up and realized that he had been asleep for at least a few pages now. So, she got up out of the chair and stretched her body. While she was up, she bent forward in one of her yoga moves. She was standing with her feet shoulder width apart and her body doubled over as she sought to stretch her legs and back.

Troy opened his eyes because he'd registered that she wasn't speaking anymore. He was surprised to see her butt directly in front of him. Absolutely any other time and he would have plenty to say and/or do about it, but right now he just smiled to himself and let his eyes drift back closed. He tried to swallow enough to wet his throat again. "He-y," his voice cracked out.

Gabriella felt butterflies erupt in her stomach as she quickly stood from her folded position. "Hey. I thought you were asleep."

Troy half smiled, "I was, but then you stopped reading to me."

She felt her lips curve into a smile. He was pouting. "Well, I _thought_ you were asleep." She walked the few steps to the bed and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

He moaned his appreciation for her gesture. "Read more, please."

Her chest seemed to fill with warmth. "Maybe later. Right now, you need to rest."

Troy groaned and teasingly said like a five year old, "No. I don't wanna."

Gabriella chuckled softly, "Well that's just too bad, little boy. 'Cause you're gonna have to."

Troy stuck one hand out of his nice warm cocoon and grasped her hand. "Lay down with me?"

She just looked at him while she quietly considered his question. "I don't—"

"Please, Gabriella. Just lie next to me and read. I need cuddles." His eyes were growing heavy. He pulled his hand back into his warm spot under the covers.

She rolled her eyes, "I swear if you're faking just to get me—"

Troy's breathing changed. He was softly snoring.

She smiled gently at the sight of a sleeping Troy before her. She gently ran her fingertip along the side of his face, "You are so cute sometimes." She turned and picked up both Hamlet and the book that she'd had in her coat pocket for her own amusement, and climbed up on the other side of the bed and settled in close to him with her back to the headboard. Quietly she began reading her book to herself as he slept next to her.

A few hours later, Troy woke up to find Gabriella slumped over behind him. He rolled over in his blankets and smiled at the sight of her. She was beautiful in a classroom. Lying on his bed she was adorable. He pushed his covers down and stretched his stiff muscles. His head was killing him and he needed a drink, but first he wanted something else. Troy leaned over and slid his finger along her cheek. Then as softly as he could, he pressed his lips to hers. To his udder surprise, he felt her press back against his lips. He leaned back and opened his eyes. She was looking at him. It wasn't a look like she was gonna smack the crap out of him either. He smiled gently pressed another quick kiss to her lips and leaned back to his side of the bed.

She watched him get up and go into what she had discovered earlier was a bathroom. She stretched and got out of his bed and took the tray downstairs. Once there she saw his dad sitting on the living room couch. "Oh, um, hello."

Jack glanced up from the sports section of his newspaper. "Hello again, Gabriella. How was your nap?"

Gabriella blushed fiercely. "Um, I—"

Troy's voice interrupted her from the stairway, "Hey, don't leave." He went the rest of the way down the stairs. "Come back to bed. Read some more of Hamlet. I promise I'll behave myself."

Jack tried very hard to resist the smile forcing its way onto his face. He cleared his throat and saw his son's very large eyes appear from just beyond the doorway. "Hello, Troy. Are you feeling better?"

Troy looked around like he was searching for something. "Uh, kind of. Gabriella made me some soup and then we crashed for a while."

Jack nodded, "So, when you were just asking her to come back to bed you meant so that she could read Hamlet to you, right?"

Troy nodded, "I didn't mean that she should get in bed with me. I meant that she should read to me while I was in bed."

"And the part about you promising to behave yourself? What did you mean by that?"

Troy blushed fiercely, "Uh—"

Jack laughed, "Um-hmmm. That's what I thought. Why don't you tell Gabriella good night and thank her for coming over to tutor you on Hamlet."

Gabriella looked over at Troy, before looking back at Jack, "Uh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get him in trouble. I really did just come over to read Hamlet and make sure he was okay."

Jack nodded, "I'm sure you did, but let's not tell the mothers about my finding the two of you asleep on Troy's bed, shall we?"

Both teenagers nodded and smiled nervously.

Jack smiled, shook his head, and said, "I'm going to go out back and water my garden. Why don't you two say your goodbyes?"

Troy nodded and took Gabriella's hand. He was getting really drained again. He led her to the front door. "Did you leave anything upstairs?"

"Just Hamlet and my book."

Troy nodded, "You want me to get them?"

She shook her head, "No, you're exhausted. I'll get them from you when you come back to school."

He nodded again. There was an awkward silence between them now. "So…"

She looked up, "So…"

He frowned. He had no idea what to say and he was growing more tired by the second. "I really want to kiss you again, but I'm sick and I know you don't like to be kissed anyway—"

Gabriella leaned forward and placed a small chaste kiss to his lips. "I'm sorry I yelled at you before. I was scared."

He nodded, "No worries. I still like you."

She smiled, "Good."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Only if you are feeling better."

He laughed, "You'd be amazed how much better you make me feel."

She smiled reflexively and looked to the floor bashfully.

He lifted her chin with his index finger. "I'm really sorry, but I'm getting tired and I need to—"

She nodded, "No, go. Get upstairs, sick boy." She smiled at him. "I'll see you soon."

He kissed her cheek. "Okay. Come back anytime."

She smiled sadly and turned for the door. He noticed her sad smile, but didn't ask. She left and he went back up to his comfortable bed.

The next morning, he still had sniffles and a raspy voice, but he got himself up and showered and into some comfortable warm-ups and a sweatshirt. Why? Because there were things to return to the girl he had just managed to get a sweet kiss from, his "wife." So, he left his house on time with a smile on his face even though he still felt pretty crappy.

Gabriella looked back at her reflection in the mirror. Her reflection was biting her bottom lip with blood shot eyes. Her reflection looked like it had been up all night crying over a guy. Of course, that would be true if Gabriella had been doing that all night, but if anyone asked, she would flat out deny it. No, Gabriella was not going to put herself in a position to lose her dreams. She would not lose her focus now. No, there was no social situation, especially with a boy that could end badly and take her dreams from her all in one.

She gathered her bag and checked her makeup one more time. Then, she left for school.

When Troy strolled into the hallways, he had his bag in one hand and a small pack of Kleenex in the other. He also had a smile on his face and a head nod for everyone who said hi. He was having a good day even if he was still sick. He strolled past his locker heading straight for her. "Hey." He said as he approached those beautiful dark curls. "I brought you something."

Gabriella rolled her lips lightly biting down on her lower lip as it eased out. Finally she glanced in his direction. She didn't look at his face. She couldn't bear to actually meet his gaze. He was smiling and happy. She couldn't let herself get caught up in his intoxicating excitement.

Troy felt one eyebrow dip in confusion. He'd thought she'd be happier to see him. He waited for her to finish getting her backpack ready for class.

She was stalling. She wished so much that she could just let things happen. She wished to she could let herself go and get caught up in his happiness and her own happiness for that matter. Instead, she took a deep breath and looked up at him as she closed her locker. "My books?"

His smile fell. She wasn't nearly as happy to see him as he was to see her. "Yeah." He tried to catch her eyes for more than a quick second, but she wouldn't let him. "Baby?"

Gabriella looked at him with eyes filled with hurt, "I'm not your baby. Please just give me the books, Troy."

Troy's eyebrows closed in together, "Gabriella, what happened? We were good yesterday." He raised his hand to run down her arm to grasp her hand, as he had several times before. But, this time she pulled her hand away. Troy got upset. "Why are you pulling away from me?"

Gabriella narrowed her hurt filled eyes, "You're kidding me, right? You know that I'm trying to get into Stanford. You know that's my dream! Why are you trying to take that away from me?"

Troy looked at her like she was a crazy person. "What are you talking about? Baby, why would I take Stanford away? _How_ am I taking Stanford away from you?"

Gabriella took the books from his hand and stormed off. Troy just watched her walk away. He suddenly wished he hadn't gotten out of bed this morning. If he'd just stayed home again, he'd be asleep dreaming happily about the girl that was threatening to break his heart again. He sighed and turned around to walk to his own locker.

Chad smiled, "Hey, dude! I thought you'd be out again today for sure!"

Troy nodded, "Should've stayed home." He opened his locker and changed out his books. He sighed as he heard their friends go on with other conversation. _Their friends_, he'd taken to calling his friends their friends at some point that he couldn't remember. She'd been in his life like six weeks. They were going to give that stupid presentation next week for their project and he wasn't even sure if she'd be talking to him by then. He looked at a picture they'd all taken at the park the other day where his arms were wrapped securely around her waist and to himself, he softly whispered, "Definitely should've stayed home today."

In Darbus's class, he avoided looking at her. He had no idea how to fix this. He didn't even know what this was. This morning he'd thought she'd finally let him in. He thought they were finally the couple that everyone treated them like they were. Instead, she'd pulled back even further than before. The bell rang. He slammed his book closed and grabbed his backpack before walking out the door alone.

Chad noticed Troy's odd behavior and met glances with Sharpay and Zeke. Once they all started putting their books away, Chad turned and took a look at Gabriella who was tucked around her books like they were the only thing that could save her again. He hadn't seen her this way since they'd all started walking with her to classes, before _he'd_ proposed to her. Chad caught Ryan's arm on his way out the door, "Get Martha and Kelsi, we need a group meeting."

Ryan nodded and set off to find Martha. Chad on the other hand, turned and caught up to Zeke, Shar, and Kelsi, to tell them about the meeting. Finally, in what he considered a stroke of genius, Chad strolled up to McKessie's locker. "You and me need to talk."

She looked at him, "It's you and _I_, Danforth. And, why would I talk to you?"

Chad was now leaning on the locker next to her locker. "Because I need to know why you and Gabs fought."

She just looked at him, "She sold out."

He furrowed his brow, "What?"

Taylor shook her head, "Look, I work my ass off for my grades. Gabriella just gets it. I'm hoping to get into an Ivy League school, any Ivy League school. She's going to get into Stanford and probably their honors program, Chad. Then, _Troy Bolton_ decides to realize that she's alive and she's staying up all night and not paying attention to my plans for the decathlon team. She gets incorporated into the 'cool crowd' and the next thing you know she's gonna get a B or something, just because of some stupid guy. She sold out her dreams for some stupid, popular guy."

Chad raised both eyebrows, "So, if I asked you out, there's no way you'd say yes, because you're not a sell out."

Taylor glared at him, "Right, like that would happen."

Chad just smirked, "Just did. So, what do you say?"

She stopped and looked at him, "Wait, are you actually asking me out?"

Chad smiled, "Yeah, maybe I am."

She glared at him, "You hate me. You've hated me since first grade."

Chad laughed, "I don't hate you. I get annoyed with your incessant need to correct me."

"Well, you're wrong about 90% of the time."

"So?"

Taylor just looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"So what do you say, McKessie?"

She sighed, "Fine. When?"

He smiled, "Right now. I've got something I need your help with."

She looked at him, "We are not going out right now, because we both have school, nimrod."

He just looked at her, "Remember that incessant need to correct me thing?"

She sighed, "Fine. What do you need my help with, Chad?"

He smiled, "Better. And, you'll see. Come on." He turned and led the way to the group work room in the library where the rest of the group was waiting. "Hey guys, you all know, Taylor."

Sharpay glared, "What is _she_ doing here?"

Taylor started to turn to leave, but Chad blocked her path to the door. He reached out an arm and wrapped it around her, "She's here, because I asked her to be. We need her help if we're gonna fix Troy and Gabs."

Zeke coughed, "Bad idea time."

They all laughed, all but Chad. "Look, it's clear that Gabs and Troy aren't gonna fix this on their own. The fact is he's completely into her and she's scared she'll lose her chance at Stanford if she lets herself be with him, right?"

He was met with silence as the entire room full of people stared at him as though he'd been replaced by an alien. Finally, Jason spoke, "Wow, man, when'd you get smart?"

Martha nodded, "Yeah. I mean I'd expect that out of Zeke, not you!"

Chad rolled his eyes, "He's my best friend. He's hurting over her. But," his voice went to a very conspiratorially tone, "I think we can help."

Zeke sighed, "Man, nobody here can make her realize her feelings for him."

Taylor finally spoke up, "Not that I'm for this happening, but she doesn't need to realize her feelings. She knows she wants him. I still think she should be fighting to stay focused."

Chad looked at Taylor, "You seriously think she wouldn't be happier if she let herself love someone?"

Taylor sighed, "She's got an amazing future that the rest of us can only dream of, Chad. I know you don't get that, but…"

He laughed, "You're looking at a future NBA superstar. I get it. Still, I don't think that we can't go out because I have to work hard at basketball."

Taylor nodded, "I know."

Sharpay spoke up, "She needs to get out of her own way."

Chad nodded, "Yeah, she does."

Sharpay smiled, "Sounds like Ryan and Kelsi need to write us a new play. You know, with a sweet, brainy character that gives in to the Prince Charming." She threw a smirk toward Kelsi and Ryan.

Ryan grinned, "Babe?"

Kelsi nodded, "Yeah, we could do that."

Chad looked around the room. "Zeke, me and you have to find some way to convince Troy to be Prince Charming."

Jason spoke up, "Oh, can I one of the gentlemen-in-waiting?"

The whole room groaned. Chad rolled his eyes, "Come on, man. Keep up with this. You need to volunteer to paint sets. Martha, maybe you and Shar could be setting Gabs up for trying out for the part."

Ryan looked up, "Slow down, Chad. Shar, Kels, and I still have to convince Darbus to do the play we haven't written yet."

Chad sighed, "Then what are you waiting for?"

Sharpay laughed, "Want to help with that McKessie? You could add playwright to your college app."

Taylor nodded, "I might have some ideas."

Kelsi smiled, "Let's talk on the way to Calculus."

Taylor agreed and the group began to disperse.

As they wandered out of the back room, Troy was walking passed the library. He saw all his friends coming out of their "meeting place." He shook his head and just kept walking. He wasn't in the mood to deal with their pranks today. He put his headphones in his ears. He turned Eminem's "Not Afraid" on and blasted the volume. He stretched in the gym before beginning to jog around the inner track.

He was done. He just wanted to finish out the stupid school year and graduate and go on to U of A with Chad and play basketball with him there. He was ready to move on. He was tired of the stupid high school shit. He shook his head as he thought and walked into the weight room. He walked over to the punching bag in the corner and wrapped his hands in boxer's wraps. He chanted Eminem's words as he began swinging at the bag.

Gabriella sat in the girl's locker room crying her eyes out in the showers that hadn't been used in years. She wanted him to wrap her in his arms like he had since they'd started this stupid project. Ever since he'd told her he'd protect her, he'd taken every opportunity to touch her or hold her or her hand. She'd told him early on that there wouldn't be an "us." She'd informed him that they had no reason to be kissing or anything like that. Still, she realized now that he'd taken her heart even with the little bit of touching she had allowed. She missed his arms so much.

She kept telling herself that it was for the best. Her mind kept trying to convince her heart that she was better off without him. The tears didn't seem to be slowing down though, because her heart just kept sending them through her eyes and down her face.

Over the next week Taylor, Kelsi, Ryan, and Martha could be seen nearly constantly huddling over the same table in the group work room in the library. Of those who noticed, none thought it was a good idea to interrupt what Sharpay had made quite known was a project she had sanctioned. She had spread the rumor that she had "her team" working on the masterpiece that she was going to star in for their final senior play.

Chad and Zeke, meanwhile, were seen almost exclusively in the gym. They were with Troy who was pounding away at free throw and three-point shot practice.

Gabriella on the other hand was busying herself with interviews with the various college recruiters that kept showing up from Stanford, Yale, and Harvard. The students would tell Gabriella that she had a new recruiter before anyone called her to the office, because each morning the students would see some well dressed obviously wealthy person walking purposefully into the counselor's office. By third period, the pass would be sent to Gabriella's class for her to go to the counselor's office. They'd tell her that her perfect score on the SAT's and ACT's had caught their attention and her 4.0 GPA in accelerated courses had brought them out to speak with her about her academic aspirations.

During their class time for senior living, Troy and Gabriella would work together quietly. They spoke to one another as little as possible. They didn't fight. They didn't have any communication beyond a few words. She'd written their report and emailed it to him for his thoughts. He changed some of the language, but not much. He added a section from his perspective and sent it back to her. There wasn't anything in the email except the paper.

The presentation was tomorrow and Troy decided he needed to check in with her. He walked over to her locker at the end of the day. "Hey," he said softly.

She looked at his feet and then back to the inside of her locker.

Troy ran a hand through his hair, "Look I just wanted to make sure everything's in order for the presentation tomorrow. If I don't hold up my end of it Stautwiler's gonna kill me."

Gabriella nodded, but didn't say anything.

Troy sighed and stood there for a moment trying to think of what to say. Finally, with sad eyes, he said, "Will you at least look at me?"

She shook her head and actually used her hair to hide her face further.

Troy heard her sniffle and felt something in his chest ache. "Gabs, please, baby…" He ran a finger along her arm. "Please?"

She flinched at his contact with her skin. She turned and ran for the bathroom. She couldn't take it. She cried in the girls' room until she was sure he'd gone to practice. Finally she got up and quietly made her way to her car. Her heart hurt so much. She turned on her car and flipped her iPod to the P!nk albums. She turned the volume up and just let the music course through her body.

She couldn't lose sight now. All the recruiters had warned her that there were a lot of people who foolishly let senioritis set in the last semester, but that would be a mistake because they would be watching.

Troy looked out the gym doors at the parking lot where a car had its music turned up loud. He'd give a lot to in his car with his favorite music blaring. He never noticed which car it was or who was inside of it.

Chad yelled at Troy, "Troy, my man! Let's get this practice started, dude!"

Troy turned and went back to center court. "Wildcats! Huddle up!"

The next day, they avoided each other until senior living. Gabriella walked into class after a very deep breath. She sat down and glanced over to see Troy watching her with emotion filled eyes.

Ms. Stautwiler commenced class and sent the first group up to do their presentation. Two presentations later, it was Troy and Gabriella's turn. Troy put the flash drive into the computer and pulled up the power point slides. Troy started talking, "We started out a bit rocky in our partnership." There was a picture Chad had taken of them screaming at each other. The class laughed. "But," he changed the slide, "we eventually began to figure things out." There was a collage of pictures of them huddled over the computer or joking in the hallway. He'd added the picture that had been taken in the park, both as a group and then the close up of him holding her.

Gabriella gasped when she saw them. She hadn't realized. She watched as he met her eye then looked down to change the slide again. She took over the speaking here. "For my career I was a Professor of Sociology at a major university. I chose Stanford, because as everyone knows it's my dream to go there." The slide showed a picture of Stanford and ESPN's logo. "Troy's career was to be a sportscaster for ESPN. He had to record some sports segments for the project. Here's a part of one." The slide changed to a video slide and showed a short clip of Troy giving a sports report with Chad like on PTI.

Troy continued, "Gabs here happens to be a whiz with numbers, so she handled our finances." The class laughed as an image of the huge fight they'd had in the first week showed on the screen. "I think we all know why that happened."

Gabriella chuckled at the picture. She looked up at him again. She saw his smile too. She'd missed him smiling at her. She went on with the presentation with the next slide, "There were some good times for us too. For instance, Troy taught me how to relax around friends." There was a picture of Troy holding her hand as they walked with the whole group down the hallway one afternoon. She remembered Ryan running ahead and taking the photo.

Troy changed the slide and said, "And, Gabriella got me to open up to a lot of people I hadn't talked to before." There was an image of him in the theater helping them practice for the fall play.

Gabriella laughed at the goofy pose he held in it. "But, we ultimately decided that Ms. Stautwiler was right, some partnerships are harder than others and sometimes it's best to make the best of a situation until you say goodbye." The slide was blank. She looked over at Troy and saw him holding up a camera. An image of her standing in front of the class alone showed up on the screen. Then the slide changed to an image of him alone on the basketball court. Then the next slide appeared. It was a split screen of the individual pictures of each one with a broken heart that said, "Troyella 9/31/10-11/16/10."

The class was quiet as they looked over at the two partners. Gabriella was looking at the ground in front of her trying not to cry. Troy was watching the keyboard as though it might run away. He sighed and flipped the slide to the last one. It had her picture superimposed over the Stanford picture and Troy's picture superimposed over the U of A logo at the top and ESPN logo at the bottom. He spoke softly, "But there's always the future." He was supposed to say it with hope in his voice. He just couldn't find any at the moment when he had to say it because all he wanted was her back in his life. He was so upset that he couldn't hold it in anymore. He pulled the flash drive out and headed for the door. He wouldn't cry in front of people.

Ms. Stautwiler didn't try to stop him. She knew from their faces that they were both hurting tremendously. Instead, she closed the program and moved the class on to their next presentation.

Chad met Sharpay's eyes. They were communicating silently that maybe their plans needed to be fast forwarded. Sharpay sent Chad a text. Chad read it immediately. It said, "M, K, R, and T have it done. I talk 2 D 2day."

Chad nodded and glanced her way.

Gabriella sat quietly in her front corner seat with tears quietly sliding down her cheeks. It was over. She'd had her six weeks with him. The project was finished. She had to move on now. She had to let this go and work toward her dreams. She just had to.

Two weeks after presentations not much had changed. Troy and Gabriella were chilly toward one another. Some of the cheerleaders had mistakenly thought that meant she was fair game again, but the first time he saw one giving her crap, Troy was in the girl's face quickly. "Say it again." He stood in front of Gabriella, "Shar!"

Sharpay was right there next to him. "I will make sure no one wants to be anywhere near you when I'm done, little girl!" The girl ran to the bathroom crying. "That's right, and don't you forget it." She spun around looking at those who'd gathered, "And that goes for the rest of you too!" The audience quickly dispersed and no one gave Gabriella trouble again.

Chad had gone to Darbus himself and asked for her help in their plan. Darbus had agreed once she read the play script that the four seniors had created. He just hoped that nothing permanent happened between the two before they could put everything in motion.

Christmas break came and everyone had started talking about other things happening around school. Troy zoned in on basketball. He still rebuffed the advances most of the girls made toward him. He didn't take anyone to the Christmas dance. He had yet to discuss Prom dates with anyone before he left with his family for their family vacation.

Gabriella had buried herself in books. When she wasn't studying she was reading fiction. Even at home she barely spoke. Her grandmother had returned for the holidays. Elsa saw the pain in her granddaughter's eyes. She watched as the girl barely ate or spoke to anyone. She noticed the numerous books that cycled through the young girl's hands. Grandma simply continued making her favorite foods and talking to her gently and with great patience.

Gabriella turned on her iPod on the speaker. Jesse McCartney's "How do you sleep" came on. She looked over at her desk. In the corner there was a box that held some notes that Troy had passed her and a few emails he'd sent her. She started to cry again. She curled into a ball on her bed and tried to force herself to think about anything or anyone else.

Elsa heard the crying and let herself into the girl's room. She sat on the edge of the bed. "Come here, miha." Gabriella curled into her lap as Jordin Sparks began to sing, "Tattoo." The older woman stroked her hand down Gabriella's hair. As the song ended, she guided Gabriella to sit up. "So, who has taught you the meaning of heartbreak, my dear?"

Gabriella shook her head.

Elsa smiled a gentle smile, "This part will pass. Cry as much as you need to, but don't be afraid to try again when the chance comes, baby girl."

Gabriella just looked at her grandmother with puffy, blood shot eyes.

The older woman got up and left the girl to her feelings.

On Christmas day Gabriella's cousin came to visit. While they were up in her room, Gabriella told her all about Troy and how much she was hurting over the whole situation. Her cousin hugged her and listened. Gabriella showed her the notes and emails. Jasmine, a.k.a. Jazzy, agreed that he sounded amazing, but that Gabi had dreams to follow.

Then Gabriella's phone shook itself off of her nightstand that night as they slept. Gabriella woke up and checked the message. It was a text from a familiar number. "I hope you had a good Christmas, baby. I miss you."

Gabriella cried herself back to sleep. It wasn't until noon the next day before she emerged from her room. She said goodbye to her cousin and aunt. Then, she promptly returned to the solitude of her room to cry some more. She picked up her phone at least a dozen times to return his message. She just couldn't do it.

New Years' Eve right at midnight, Troy received this message: "G hasn't left her house. Her mom told my mom that she's been crying since Xmas."

He flipped his phone closed. He wanted to hold her so much, but she'd never let him. He knew she was hurting as much as he was, but she was the one who had to come to him now. He'd tried everything he knew how to do. He couldn't force a relationship on her. She had to accept him, just like Stautwiler said at the beginning of their project. _Your partner has to accept your proposition._

Their last semester began. Play call outs had been posted. Sharpay simply would not accept a 'no' from Gabriella. So, Gabriella found herself in the theater for try outs. She read for two parts, at Sharpay's unbelievable insistence. She left and thought about telling Darbus in the morning that she'd rather stage manage.

Troy was surprised to find everyone whispering when he passed through the halls the next morning. He walked up to his locker and was even more surprised to see the cast list for the spring play taped to his locker with his name listed for Prince Charming. Chad strolled up, "Don't even bother trying to back out, either. Shar is on a rampage. She even cast me! Me! What the hell kind of acting talent do I have?"

Troy saw the rest of the list. Gabriella was playing a part labeled, "Damsel." He shook his head. He couldn't do this, but true to fashion Sharpay walked up obviously in a mood. "Don't even argue with me! I wouldn't take a 'no' from Gabriella! I won't be taking a 'no' from you either, superstar!"

Troy shook his head, "Not gonna happen, Shar. Thanks anyway."

Sharpay looked at Chad. They couldn't really force Troy to do anything against his will. They all walked to homeroom. Ms. Darbus pulled Troy aside. "Mr. Bolton, I've had a discussion with your father. Given the nature of your situation, I've decided that you will be allowed to participate in the spring play."

Troy looked at her confused, "What situation?"

Ms. Darbus smiled, "Well the need for you have an extra-curricular besides basketball on your college apps. It seems the recruiters have been discussing your lack of participation in other school opportunities. You should discuss it further with him. Back to your seat."

Troy looked confused, but went back to his seat. He shot Sharpay a look that said he thought she was responsible for that little talk with Darbus. She just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head innocently. Chad ruffled his hair from behind and smiled when Troy turned to shoot him a look.

Troy sighed, "Oh yeah, that's it Princess?"

She felt so weird. She didn't want to be on stage with him. She didn't want to be saying these lines, but here she was in rehearsal. "Yeah, _Prince_ _Charming_ that's it!"

"Well, then I guess I should stop calling you Princess, shouldn't I? Because without me, you aren't one." Troy wanted to roll his eyes. Why had his friends made this so cheesy?

Gabriella shook her head and rolled her eyes. She stepped forward and without looking at him, pretended to slap him across the face. "Don't you know that I—" She stopped. She couldn't say it without showing more of herself that she wanted to show, especially to him. He wouldn't understand. He had moved on already. The whole school was buzzing about how he'd asked Merissa to prom.

Troy looked down at her. "That you what? Uh, Princess? That you love me?" He was pissed now. How dare she act like the one who was hurt. He'd spent months trying, begging her to be with him. His days of chasing her were over. "Tell me, _Princess_, how _do_ you feel about me?"

She looked up at him. It was painful and she knew that right now that pain was showing in her eyes, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Her voice was so soft that it startled him. "Prince Charming."

She looked at him, really looked at him. "No, I mean who the hell do _you _think that _you _are? I forgot a fucking line! ONE LINE! NOT EVEN THAT, HALF OF A LINE! GET OFF MY CASE!"

Troy raised his eyebrows in shock, "WHAT? I WAS TRYING TO HELP YOU, YOUR HIGHNESS!"

Everyone down in the seats groaned. Here they went again.

"WELL, STOP!"

"FINE! I PROMISE YOU WON'T GET ANY MORE HELP FROM ME!" He looked down at the people watching them rehearse. "And if you all don't like it, you can find someone else to play Prince Fucking Charming!"

Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him. It was so much easier to be angry at him than to miss him. "LEAVE THEM ALONE! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT TOOK THE PART!"

"I GOT FORCED INTO THIS! IF ANYONE'S GONNA QUIT ITS YOU! SO GO AHEAD, GABRIELLA, RUN AWAY!"

She just looked at him with tears in her eyes. She turned and did just that. She ran.

Troy watched her go. Instead of following her this time, he threw the prop in his hands on the stage floor and stormed off in his own direction.

Gabriella looked around her as she sat on the stairs in the courtyard. She had tears pouring down her cheeks over Troy Bolton, _**again**_. She rolled her lips into her mouth and tried to hold it all inside, but that just wasn't working anymore. She convulsed in a fit of tears again. Then she felt a hand rub her back. She jerked up hoping it was him. Instead she found Jason. She looked at him confused.

He gave her a sad half smile. "You know, there's no shame in loving someone. At least, that's what my dad always says."

Gabriella gave him a weak smile. Jason was trying to help. "Thanks, J."

He smiled wider, "He loves you a whole hell of a lot. So much that he keeps hoping you'll chase after him, you know? Cause, you know, the movies say you can't let the person you love get away. I mean I'd love it if a girl I loved chased me instead of me—hey, where are you going?"

Gabriella was already running back into the school. She flew into the auditorium. The loud slam of the doors drew everyone's attention, but she quickly surmised that he was no longer here. She looked at Chad, "Where is he?"

Chad raised his eyebrows. "Out front, I think."

Gabriella ran for the main doors. Unbeknownst to her, the auditorium emptied in order to follow the drama outside.

She searched the parking lot and saw him walking heatedly toward his car. If she ran she might be able to catch him. She sprinted down the stairs and out into the lot. "TROY!" She felt her tears on her face again. She couldn't let him get away. "TROY! WAIT! PLEASE! TROY!" She saw him stop at the door to his car. He turned around and looked at her as though he needed to brace himself for another screaming match.

She ran straight to him. She didn't slow down. She ran right up to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in his neck. "Don't leave, please, don't leave me. Please." She cried into his shoulder. "Please…You're right, okay. You're right about me. I run away. I'm scared. Please, Troy, I can't lose you. I love you. Please."

Troy's arms wrapped around her body and pulled her that little bit closer. He squeezed her and felt something in his chest break open. "Baby?"

Gabriella sniffled against his chest. "Yeah?"

His face broke into the widest smile. He pushed her back just a bit. He slid his hands up to either side of her face. He leaned down and delicately kissed her soft lips. He leaned up and opened his eyes to see what she would do. His trepidation was relieved when he saw her smile sweetly. He grinned and pressed a much more passionate kiss to her lips.

Moments later, they broke apart as they were interrupted by cheering coming from the stairs. They separated their lips and looked up to see who was cheering only to find their friends and a few faculty members whooping and hollering for them. Troy smiled and kissed her again.

The next morning they walked into school together. The student body was stunned. Students stopped what they were doing to watch as Troy and Gabriella walked together down East High's hallways.

Troy had his arm around her shoulders. He'd occasionally lean over and kiss her. It felt perfect. It felt right. He couldn't stop smiling. They'd hung out at his house after play practice last night until his mom had sent her home. Tonight they were going to hang out at her house, because her grandmother had requested his presence at dinner. He was a little nervous, but mostly ecstatic.

Gabriella had to occasionally fight the urge to walk away. She was overcome with the notion that this was too good to be true. Last night after practice, they'd gone back to his house and he'd held her while she studied. He did his own for a while and then as she'd studied for lit she'd started talking to him about what she was thinking. They wound up reading Hamlet to each other. He even seemed to start getting it as they went back and forth with the parts. It made her smile to realize that he didn't have to be the end of her dreams.

He'd told her while they were talking on the phone later in the night that she'd have the entire time he was in basketball practice to do homework or her volunteering things. He didn't have to be the end of her activities. In fact, he'd told her he liked that she wouldn't be at home waiting for him to call her as soon as he got home from practice. He liked that she had her own life.

She felt him lean in for another kiss. Neither of them could seem to get enough of the other's lips. She couldn't believe the elation that rolled through her each time his lips pressed gently against hers. She'd never experienced this kind of ecstasy before. It was unbelievable in so many ways. She closed her locker and turned to face him, "Is this too good to be true?"

He smiled down at her, "I can't imagine anything better."

She smiled up at him, "Can we stay like this forever?"

He laughed, "It'll fade a little, but I don't think I'll ever really stop loving you."

She thought over his words, "Honeymoon phase? Is that what it is?"

He chuckled again, "Yeah, baby, this is the honeymoon phase. But, I think we've fought so hard to get here that we're even higher than other people get. I can't remember ever being happier than when you let me into your life, baby."

She blushed a little at his confession.

He grinned, "And I love when you react to me, like that little blush there. God, you're just so adorable."

Chad's mocking voice could be heard, "_Oh, you're __**so**__ adorable_."

Zeke responded in a mocking voice of his own, "_No, Troy, you're the one who's so adorable. I love you __**so**__ much."_

They broke down in laughter. Sharpay smacked Zeke upside the back of the head. "Knock it off! We all worked way too hard for this to mock them now."

Zeke, with his shoulders still hunched up from the smack, said, "Hey! Why didn't Chad get smacked! He started it!"

Taylor smacked Chad upside the back of the head as he laughed at Zeke getting smacked. He turned to find her looking at him sternly. "Shar's right. Knock it off. Leave them alone!" Zeke laughed louder than everyone else laughing at the scene in front of them.

Troy finished changing after basketball practice. He slammed his gym locker closed and ran for the hallway. He had to get to play practice. He stopped in front of the door and tried to catch his breath for a second. He straightened up and walked into the auditorium. He walked in and sat down in the front row. He let his legs drop straight out in front of him as he slouched in the seat. He smiled at the beauty up on the stage, _his_ beauty.

"Well, I am deeply sorry, Sir Ringwald, but I must protest. My Prince Charming is simply nothing like the man you describe. He couldn't possibly be _your_ culprit." She turned and resolutely strolled off the stage. She sighed and allowed her whole body to release from the uptight posture that this character required.

Troy snuck up the side stage entrance and quietly he wrapped his arms around her from behind. He laughed quietly at her shock. He braced himself as she smacked him soundlessly on the arm.

"You," (smack) "scared," (smack) "me!" (Smack) She rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

He laughed at her light smacks. He loved when she played around with him. "Oh, come on, you love it when I sneak up on you," he whispered.

"Sh…" she gestured louder than his whisper had been. Everyone turned and glared at them. She rolled her eyes at everyone's stares before looking back at Troy. Silently she mouthed the words, "Go get dressed," as she pointed toward the dressing rooms. She smirked at him and playfully narrowed her eyes.

He smiled and leaned down into her face. He offered his cheek. Obviously he was expecting a sweet kiss. He laughed when he got her fan brushing up side the back of his head. He turned and kissed her cheek. Then, he bolted for the changing rooms. He got into his costume and headed for the stage.

His part was actually relatively small. He had a short piece of mischief at the beginning with Chad's character, but then he really didn't return until the last twenty minutes or so of the play. Since everyone knew his history with Chad, no one was concerned with them repeatedly rehearsing the mischief scene. So, they'd run through it a few times including once in costume. Now they were doing the full run through of everything else.

Gabriella smiled as she watched him emerge on the stage. He was gorgeous in his Prince Charming outfit. Martha had done an amazing job choosing the fabric that brought his eyes out so well.

"Sir Ringwald, how are you this fine evening?"

Ryan sighed, "As if you were unaware of my current temper." He glared at Troy poignantly.

Troy smiled devilishly, "Oh, my dear man, certainly you wouldn't think me capable of such a stupendous feat? Truly I am without the means, if not the physique." He smiled and flashed his eyebrows at the audience.

Gabriella giggled. The audience was supposed to be in on the gag. When Troy did actions like that it made it perfectly understood. Still it was funny to see him actually do them.

The opening had gone off without a hitch. It had also gone off as a hit. The audience loved Troy's antics and Gabriella's pressure for him to understand that the Damsel did actually love him despite his mischievous nature.

They were now standing outside the auditorium in the grand entrance. Parents were taking pictures. Troy was animatedly kissing Gabriella's cheek and posing in funny ways with his girlfriend and best friends. His mom gave him a kiss and congratulated him on a successful play. Elsa and Gabriella's mom were next in line to congratulate them. His dad patted him on the back and told him it was one the best decisions he'd made in a long time to do the play. They'd hugged Gabriella and congratulated her as well before they turned to leave. Jack stopped before escorting his wife out to the car. "Troy, home by midnight!"

Troy smiled and shook his head, "Sure, dad!" He turned and wrapped his arms around Gabriella. "We need to celebrate!"

She giggled in his arms. "Really, Wildcat? And how do you propose we do that?"

He smiled and kissed her, "You'll see. Get dressed in the clothes you wore here and meet me back out here in 15 minutes."

She raised her eyebrows, "You do realize that you don't get to dictate where I go or who with, right?" Her smirked showed teasingly on her face.

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, dear, I do realize that. However, your boyfriend would like to take you somewhere special. So, can I please get you to acquiesce to my request?"

She laughed at his choice of words, "Hmm…" She watched his face, "Oh, okay. Sure."

He pressed a kiss to the side of her neck. "I love you."

She grinned and breathed his scent deeply into her lungs. "I love you too."

They went and changed.

Troy made her close her eyes as he drove them away from the school. Once they were there he shut the car off and told her to open her eyes. She opened them to see the swings hanging directly in front of them. He'd brought her back to the park. "My favorite moment from being married to you…for class was the night we shared a swing." He took her hand, "Will you share a swing with me again, baby?"

She smiled at him, "Of course."

He smiled adoringly at her. "Let's go." They got out of the car and walked to the swings. Troy lined himself up in the very swing they'd shared before. He leaned back to allow her the room to step through between him and the swing. She sat herself on his lap and slowly he let his feet release them into the air.

She clutched him tightly. The feeling was not alien to her at all. However, there was something about it that made her smile. "Why was this your favorite moment?"

He smiled and stopped their swinging motion. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her. "Because this was where we were happiest together. It's also the place where I finally thought that we had a real chance at being married."

Gabriella looked back at him confused.

He smiled nervously. "I know we don't know what the future holds, but I've made a decision about my future that I think will help the future hold us together, baby."

She looked at him quizzically.

"I'm not going to U of A. I signed a letter of intent to attend Berkley. That's the closest school I could find to Stanford. It's like a 20 minute drive. In fact, the coach suggested that if we really were serious about each other after freshman year we could get an apartment that is equidistance between the two schools pretty cheaply."

She sat there with her eyebrows raised and her jaw dropped. She'd been avoiding the conversation regarding college for some time now. "Oh, Troy…." She sat there breathing heavily. "I don't know what to say."

He smiled hesitantly, "How about you love me and you're thrilled that we can stay together this way?"

She laughed a little at his worry-filled voice. "I love you so much!" She kissed him. When they separated she had happy tears in her eyes. "I thought that if I fell in love with you, I would have to give up everything I've worked so hard for. I thought I'd end up like my mom, just another could-have-been-great everyday superhero. But, you continually amaze me! You always find a way to make us work with my dreams!"

He smiled, "I told you, I love you. I wouldn't want to take your dreams away, baby. This way I still get my basketball scholarship and my degree in journalism and you get Stanford for whatever you want to major in."

She smiled, "You want to hear my secret?"

He looked at her quizzically, "Lay it on me, baby."

She grinned and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "I want to be a Pre-law Political Science major. You want to know why?" She felt him nod 'yes.' "Because I want to be President someday."

He chuckled. Then he saw her face when she leaned back and looked him in the eye. He swallowed hard, "Really?"

She nodded.

"Wow. That's why…"

She gave him a nervous half smile, "Still want to follow me to California?"

He smiled, "I guess we have to behave ourselves even in college if we're gonna be in the public eye for the rest of our lives, huh?"

She nodded.

"Can I still be a sportscaster if you're busy running the world?"

She laughed, "Maybe you could take a break for a few years while we run our corner of the world? Besides you'd never need to fight for great seats again."

He nodded, "Okay, so, we go to college where I play ball and learn how to write. You go and learn how to argue. Then we see where we end up? Maybe I can get a job wherever you go to law school?"

She felt more tears come to her eyes, "You would do that for me?"

He nodded, "Yeah, baby, I will. I know we're young. I get it, but there's a feeling that I just can shake. We're supposed to be together. You make me a better man and I make you deal with people. If either of us is going to reach our dreams, I think we need to do it together."

She kissed him. "Me too." She kissed him again.

Forty-five minutes later, they were back in his car. The windows were fogged up. He was pressing urgent kisses to her skin. "I love you so much."

She pressed her fingers against his skin. "Troy, don't stop."

He smiled as he felt her squeezing down on him tighter. "Gabriella…"

She pushed her arm against the door to root herself. "Oh God, Troy!"

He kissed her neck again as he felt himself preparing to finish. He felt her begin to shudder and that last sensation sent him over the edge. He filled the condom he'd put on before they'd started. He dropped down onto her. The back seat of his car had never felt so comfortable. "Oh my God, baby."

They were both out of breath. She felt his weight, but it was good. He seemed to be the only thing that could keep her safe. "Oh my God, I can't believe we just—we just—"

He kissed the skin on the side of her neck that was right in front of him. "It's okay, baby."

She gulped, "Troy?"

He nuzzled her skin.

"We're safe, right?"

He nodded, "Yes, baby. I promise you, we are safe. I have a condom on, remember?" He felt her nod against his skin. "It's alright. I won't take your dreams from you. I swear to you, baby."

She took a deep breath and relaxed beneath him. "Because you love me, right?"

He smiled and leaned up to look her in the eye, "Yes, baby, because I love you."

His smile was irresistible. "I love you, too."

He sighed and laid his head down next to hers. "That's music to my ears, sweetheart."

Troy rolled over and let his arm drape across her. He felt her move beneath the sheets again. This bed was huge. He loved it. He let his mind ease back into sleep.

She groaned and mumbled in her sleep. Her dreams were full of screaming kids and soccer balls. She woke and sat straight up, pulling Troy's upper body with her. "Oh my God, that's it!" She turned to him. "That's how we do it!"

Troy tried to focus on her, but he knew she'd continue whether he managed to stay awake or not. There was always someone who wanted to hang on her every word regardless of his ability to keep up. It got frustrating sometimes the way other men begged and got nearly every minute of her day. Then other times it made life easier for him, like now. Later he would vaguely remember her grasping the phone and having the White House operator call her staff to wake them at whatever ungodly hour she'd had her stroke of genius.

Troy smiled now as he looked out over the Rose Garden. It truly was a sight to behold. She would be honoring three Marines for their service in the war. He couldn't believe how amazing his wife had become. He'd always known it was there beneath the surface, but on days like today when she did things like give the medal of honor to men who's heroics were to be revered made him most proud. She stepped out of their in-suite bathroom. She looked stunning. He couldn't for the life of him figure out how she'd become President of the United States and not Ms. Universe. "You look amazing, baby."

She smiled, "So do you, Dr. Bolton."

He still laughed whenever she would use his title. He had worked hard for years to get it, but really he'd done it because it meant that he could stay where she was. All that had mattered to him in those early years was making sure that they remained together. Now, 25 years later, he had put his successful journalism career as a professor of journalism on hold to serve the country as the very first, First Husband to the President of the United States. He smiled, "I love you, honey."

She took a deep breath and looked at him a little more relaxed, "I love you, too." This was the rare minute of her schedule where she was ahead. She wanted to spend every second of it with her husband. "I asked for this, right?"

He laughed, "Yeah, baby, you asked the whole nation twice."

She let her head drop against his chest. "Can I have a take back?"

He wrapped his arms around her, "Didn't get to go back to sleep last night, did you?"

She shook her head against his chest.

"What time—"

"3:13 AM."

He kissed the back of her head. "It's almost over, baby. Our eight years are very nearly over."

She sighed, "I'm just so tired, Troy. It's like a perpetual state of the first couple months that Jaden was alive. No sleep."

Troy smiled, "Your son was considerably harder to deal with."

She smirked and laughed, "My son? Troy you have never been able to stop gushing about how amazing your perfect baby boy is!"

"Well, Gabriella, that's because when he's good, he's my son; and when he's not, he's your son." He smirked teasingly at her.

"I love you, Troy."

"I love you too, my sweet Gabriella."

There was a knock at the door, "Uh-hum, President Bolton, Ma'am we're ready for your entrance."

Troy stood straight and held out his arm. "Shall we, Madame President?"

She smiled, "We did it, didn't we? Found some insane way to live our dreams?"

He nodded, "All that's left is for me to work for ESPN after we leave the White House."

She nodded, "I love you. Thank you."

He gave her a very adoring look before they turned their attention toward the crowd waiting in the Rose Garden for President Gabriella Bolton.

The End.


End file.
